The present invention relates to a double-function sewing machine which is equipped with two mechanisms different in sewing functions, within a single machine frame.
A known double function sewing machine is provided with a single drive motor which is selectively actuated by a clutch mechanism for respectively driving the stitch forming mechanisms.
Known devices for selecting the sewing functions in the sewing machine by switching a clutch mechanism, have one mechanism which is dangerous due to an erroneous operation during driving the sewing machine another where switching phases are limited, and a main shaft which is made non-selected after having been switched by a manual operation, and is rotated less than one rotation until a mechanical switching is completed. In other devices the above mentioned defects are avoided by limiting the switching phase during stopping of the operation and by enabling to switch only by maintaining equal the switching phase of the two functions.
Conventional devices are high in production costs, since the phase control should be precise when setting up the devices.